Damaged
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: After losing his mother at the hands of Slade, Oliver vowed for redemption against him, and won. Now with Slade locked away in an underground prison, on Lian Yu, Oliver begins to have haunting dreams and hallucinations of facing against his worst enemy yet. Now Oliver faces a fateful decision. To continue being Oliver Queen, or become the Arrow Permanently.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Arrow or any of the characters in any way just the storyline. Everything else but that is owned strictly by DC comics, and the CW. Please enjoy, and please leave postive commets only thank you! This will also be my take on season 3. **

**"**_**My name is Oliver Queen. After five years in hell, I have come home with only one goal: to save my city. Now others have joined my crusade, to them I'm Oliver Queen. To the rest of Starling city, I am someone else. I am... something else.**_**"**

**Chapter 1 - Hallucinations of the Dead (six Months after season 2)**

**{Oliver's POV}**

I screamed in pain as a wave of agony shot through me again. It was from one of the many attacks I had endured while on the island six years ago. Now as I found myself back there fighting for my life one thing flashed through my mind, _I'm dreaming again. _It was the same dream that had been plauging me, since the aniversary of the day I came back to the city. Another wave of pain shot through me as I fought against Slade, and jolted myself awake breathing heavily. Trying to slow down my breathing and racing heart, for a split second I thought I was back on Lian Yu again. Looking around in a panic, I slowly realised that I was back in my room safe and alone.

For a split second, I half expected my mother to run in the room and check on me, with my sister Thea not far behind, but I knew that would never happen again. Thea had left Starling after Slade Murdered our mother. I never blamed her of course, part of me wanted to leave too, jsut to stay away fro good, but I couldn't. I had a job to do, to keep my city safe from those who were poisoning it, and to make amends for my family's name. It was a lot to handle, and it was getting harder and harder. With the death toll continuing to rise, how many more people was I going to lose? How many more people were going to die because of me?

My father, Tommy, My mother, all dead, and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't save them. _Who was next?_ I didn't even want to think about that. I tried to shake the thought away from my mind, when suddenly, my mother's death flashed through my mind. She had been murdered right in front of me by Slade, who had stabbed her streight through her chest. She gave up her life to save mine and Thea's. No one asked her to do it, maybe it was just something that a mother had to do to protect her children. Now with Thea away from Starling, I was alone. I still had my friends, who fight alongside me to protect Starling City, but as far as family goes, I was alone and I was going to stay that way, unless I could find a way to bring my sister back home.

Drawing in a deep shaky breath, I got up and went into the hallway. The feeling of loneliness was begining to get to me, and I realised I was missing Thea. Wonder what she's doing right now? I thought. The last time I spoke to her was six months ago, when she called me after she got out of Starling, and that she was okay, but since I hadn;t heard from her, and everytime I called and left a message, she never called me back. I let out a breath I haden't even realised I had been holding, and decided to call her. I crossed back into the room, and grabbed my phone. No sooner had I turned around, I nearly froze. There standing in front of me was my mother. She was wearing the same outfit she had been murdered in, only the wound on her chest from Slade's blade was gone. "My baby boy, I'm so proud of you." She said as her blue eyes welled up with tears and she embraced me in a loving hug. Feeling my mother's arms around me again, made me start to think that she wasn't dead after all. The warm feeling of her love felt so real.

"I'm so proud of you, for protecting our family and the city. Starling would be lost without you Oliver." I drew in a shaky breath as I pulled away from her and felt her hand touch my face. I knew it wasn't real. She was dead, which ment only one thing, I was hallucinating again. Imagining she was there, because of how much I missed her. "How can you be proud of me?" I asked, feeling tears well up in my eyes. "I'm the reason why your dead. Why dad's gone, Tommy, your all dead, because of me." Mom shook her head, and her blonde hair flowed around her shoulders. "no sweetie, your dad and I gave up our lives for you. I know that your father did what he had to do to make sure you had lived when you were on the island, and I gave up my life to protect you and your sister. our deaths were not your fault, you had nothing to do it, we as parents do our jobs to protect our children no matter the cost."

"Oliver?" Suddenly I heard Diggle's voice and I turned around. "You okay? I kept calling you, didn't you answer your phone?" I looked at him confused, then looked down and realised that my phone was still in my hand. "Oh sorry, I guess I didn't have it on." I said nerviously. "It rang five times Oliver, what's gotten into you? Did you have enough sleep last night?" flashbacks of Lian Yu flashed through my mind, and for a split second I could've sworn I saw my own reflection standing before me as The Arrow. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, turned around slowly, and gasped as I saw Slade behind me. Whirling around, I grabbed Slade's arm and flipped him onto his back hard. "Oliver!" I shook my head and blinked my eyes, and when I looked down again, I saw Diggle lying on the ground on his back. "What the hell's wrong with you kid? have you lost your damn mind?"

Diggle got up from the ground and looked at me, with eyes full of anger and disapointment. "Damn it Oliver, if this is all too much for you to handle-" "No." I said in a low voice. "Sorry Dig, I don't know what happened. I guess your right, I guess I haven't been getting that much sleep lately. Then again, not knowing what's going to come next, it's hard to let your guard down." Diggle nodded. "Maybe we should talk to Felicity about this." I shook my head. "I don't want to bother her with this, besides I'm fine." Diggle rolled his eyes. "Sure your okay Oliver." I heard him mutter. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate in my hand. "Felicity? what's going on?" I asked, trying to keep the panic out of my voice. "Oliver, you need to get to the Arrowcave immediatly. Something really bad just happened." I could hear Felicity's voice breaking, which only added to the panic I was already feeling. "What do you mean? What's happened?" "It's Sara..." Felicity said as her voice broke into sobs. "She's dead. Oliver, Sara's dead."

I felt my throat constrict, making it dificult to breathe as I nearly dropped the phone and went to my knees. "No." I muttered to myself, feeling tears coming to my eyes again. "Not again. Not another death." My father, Tommy, My mother, and now Sara, all dead, and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't save them.

**Too be continued...Chapter 2 coming soon. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Arrow or any of the characters in any way just the storyline. Everything else but that is owned strictly by DC comics, and the CW. Please enjoy, and please leave postive commets only thank you! This will also be my take on season 3. **

**"**_**My name is Oliver Queen. After five years in hell, I have come home with only one goal: to save my city. Now others have joined my crusade, to them I'm Oliver Queen. To the rest of Starling city, I am someone else. I am... something else.**_**" **

**Previously on Arrow: **"My baby boy, I'm so proud of you." She said as her blue eyes welled up with tears and she embraced me in a loving hug. Feeling my mother's arms around me again, made me start to think that she wasn't dead after all. The warm feeling of her love felt so real.

"I'm so proud of you, for protecting our family and the city. Starling would be lost without you Oliver." I drew in a shaky breath as I pulled away from her and felt her hand touch my face. I knew it wasn't real. She was dead, which ment only one thing, I was hallucinating again. Imagining she was there, because of how much I missed her. "How can you be proud of me?" I asked, feeling tears well up in my eyes. "I'm the reason why your dead. Why dad's gone, Tommy, your all dead, because of me." Mom shook her head, and her blonde hair flowed around her shoulders. "no sweetie, your dad and I gave up our lives for you. I know that your father did what he had to do to make sure you had lived when you were on the island, and I gave up my life to protect you and your sister. our deaths were not your fault, you had nothing to do it, we as parents do our jobs to protect our children no matter the cost."

"Oliver?" Suddenly I heard Diggle's voice and I turned around. "You okay? I kept calling you, didn't you answer your phone?" I looked at him confused, then looked down and realised that my phone was still in my hand. "Oh sorry, I guess I didn't have it on." I said nerviously. "It rang five times Oliver, what's gotten into you? Did you have enough sleep last night?" flashbacks of Lian Yu flashed through my mind, and for a split second I could've sworn I saw my own reflection standing before me as The Arrow. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, turned around slowly, and gasped as I saw Slade behind me. Whirling around, I grabbed Slade's arm and flipped him onto his back hard. "Oliver!" I shook my head and blinked my eyes, and when I looked down again, I saw Diggle lying on the ground on his back. "What the hell's wrong with you kid? have you lost your damn mind?"

Diggle got up from the ground and looked at me, with eyes full of anger and disapointment. "Damn it Oliver, if this is all too much for you to handle-" "No." I said in a low voice. "Sorry Dig, I don't know what happened. I guess your right, I guess I haven't been getting that much sleep lately. Then again, not knowing what's going to come next, it's hard to let your guard down." Diggle nodded. "Maybe we should talk to Felicity about this." I shook my head. "I don't want to bother her with this, besides I'm fine." Diggle rolled his eyes. "Sure your okay Oliver." I heard him mutter. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate in my hand. "Felicity? what's going on?" I asked, trying to keep the panic out of my voice. "Oliver, you need to get to the Arrowcave immediatly. Something really bad just happened." I could hear Felicity's voice breaking, which only added to the panic I was already feeling. "What do you mean? What's happened?" "It's Sara..." Felicity said as her voice broke into sobs. "She's dead. Oliver, Sara's dead."

**NOW...**

**Chapter 2 - No Mercy **

**{Oliver's POV}**

"What happened?" I asked stepping into the lair to see Laurel with tears in her eyes, and Felicity consoling her. "Ollie, she was murdered." Laurel said softly. "Someone fired arrows in her chest, she fell and hit her head." "How do you know this?" I asked as she fell into my arms with tears still running down her face. "Because I saw it." Laurel's voice broke into sobs as she spoke. "I saw her fall, but I couldn't get to her in time. By the time I got to her Ollie, she was already dead." "Did you see who did it?" I asked. "Did you see who fired the arrows?" Laurel was silent, and I gently gripped her shoulders. "Laurel, listen to me, did you see who fired the arrows? please tell me if you did." I said calmly. Laurel shook her head. "No. I didn't see who did it, but when I find whoever did this, I'm going to make that person pay. No one takes my sister from me without a fight." "Laurel, you can't handle this on your own." I said.

"I'll be the one to find Sara's killer." Laurel's voice suddenly changed from grief to anger as she pulled away from me. "Ollie, this isn't your responsibility, Sara was my sister." "You can't handle this Laurel." I replied. "The League of Assassins are extremely dangerous, people you can't face." "Then what do you plan to do once you found Sara's killer Ollie?" she asked as I looked into her eyes. "Are you going to spare him, like you did with Malcolm?" Instintaly I felt a pang in my chest. Not of pain, but of guilt. "Your not a killer anymore Oliver." Laurel said angrily. "But I will do whatever it takes to see to it that my sister's killer is brought to justice. Even if it means it takes killing him to do so."

I felt another pang of guilt as I watched her leave, as Felicity turned toward me. "You okay?" she asked concerned. "I'm fine." I replied preparing to suit up. "I'm going on patrol." I said trying to control the sudden rage that built up within me. "Oliver, you can't." she said trying to pull herself together. "You need to take some time to grieve." "I said I'm fine." I replied. "Oliver, you've barely had time to mourn the loss of your mother, it's not healthy to keep your emotions bottled up." She said calmly as I felt her hand touch my shoulder. Just as I felt her touch, a sudden wave of fear raced down my spine, and suddenly just like before, for a split second, I saw my reflection standing before me as The Arrow. "Oliver?" Felicity asked in concern. "Are you okay? Talk to me. What's wrong?" "Nothing." I said firmly and shaking my head. "It's nothing, I'm fine." I moved away from her and continued on out of the Arrowcave, despite hearing Felicity's pleas about me not going, and about how dangerous it was.

I knew I had to get out of there. It was too much, and could bearly breathe. Seeing Sara's body, and hearing Laurel talking about about putting herself in harm's way, was all too much. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I thought as I suddenly thought of my dad's list. I have to stop this before it gets any worse." I muttered. "I can't keep letting this happen. No one else is going to die because of me. I thought drawing in another deep breath. Dad, Shado, Tommy, mom, and now Sara. All of them were dead because of me, and I wasn't going to lose anyone else no matter the cost. "Diggle, Felicity and Roy may hate for it, but I can't lose any one else. I can't keep having them risking their lives like this. I started this thing by myself, and I'm going to finish it by myself.

Once I suited up, and made it out into the city, I drew in a breath full of air and let it out slowly. The city was dark and quiet, like it always was on most nights, but I knew the peace and tranquilty wouldn't last for long. Suddenly I felt my phone virate in my pocket, and as I pulled it out to see who it was, all it read on the screen was private caller. Using the voice filter that was built into the phone I answered it. "Hello?" "Greetings Mr. Queen, so we meet again I supose." I felt my heart stop in my chest at the reconization of the voice on the other end. Slade. "Interesting how you seem to be alone at the moment." Slade said, as I looked around in a panic. How did he know where I was? "What's going on?" I asked, keeping my voice calm and collected. "How do you know I'm alone?" "Simple." Suddenly Slade's voice seem to echo, and I felt a wave of fear run through me. "I'm behind you."

I wheeled around in a fighting stance, with my bow in hand. Reaching for a trick arrow, I suddenly realised I was staring at nothing. Slade wasn't there. "What the hell is going on Slade? What's your game?" "Game? there's no game Oliver. I told you I wasn't going to forget the promise I had made to you earlier, and that I wasn't going to stop until everyone who's close to you is dead." "So you were the one who killed Sara." I said as a sudden jolt of anger flashed through me. "No Oliver I did not. Though I sure do wish I had though." "Stop this Slade. Stop with the games already." "Why would I stop Oliver? I find it quite enjoyable watching you suffer." Suddenly a jolt of pain shot through me as I was knocked off my feet. My phone flew from my hand as I hit the ground. "Miss me kid?" I shot to my feet, and aimed a trick arrow at Slade and fired. The arrow shot through the air like a speeding bullet, but it didn't hit him. "You going to have to try a lot harder then that Arrow." Suddenly there was another voice approaching, as the Dark Archer suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Malcolm." I growled. "Your supossed to be dead." "Guess you underestemated my abilities Oliver."

I knew I was outnumbered, but I wasn't about to go down without a fight. Trying to hold my own against both of them wasn't easy as the numbers game now began to catch up with me. I felt a huge blast of pain shoot through me as I felt one of Slade's fist connect, hitting me in the side. I could feel and hear my ribs being broken, cracked and shattered on the impact as I hit the ground. Struggling to move and breathe from the pain, I still managed to reach for another trick arrow, but just as I had done so, a wave of pain shot through my arm as I felt Malcolm's foot stomp it hard, stoping me from moving. "It's over Oliver." "What now?" I managed weakly gritting my teeth in pain. "You going to kill me now?" "Not just yet kid." Came Slade's voice. Just as I was about to reply, I felt everything around me suddenly growing dim as I began to lose conciousness from the pain that was ravaging through me. "No mercy kid." was the last thing I heard from Slade as darkness enveloped me and I passed out.

**TOO BE CONTINUED...Will Oliver make it? stay tuned for more too find out. Chapter 3 will be coming soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Arrow or any of the characters in any way just the storyline. Everything else but that is owned strictly by DC comics, and the CW. Please enjoy, and please leave postive commets only thank you! This will also be my take on season 3. **

_Italics - unlined = Oliver's Flashbacks _

_**bold italics = Oliver Hallucinating**_

**"**_**My name is Oliver Queen. After five years in hell, I have come home with only one goal: to save my city. Now others have joined my crusade, to them I'm Oliver Queen. To the rest of Starling city, I am someone else. I am... something else.**_**" **

**Previously on Arrow: **"I'll be the one to find Sara's killer." Laurel's voice suddenly changed from grief to anger as she pulled away from me. "Ollie, this isn't your responsibility, Sara was my sister." "You can't handle this Laurel." I replied. "The League of Assassins are extremely dangerous, people you can't face." "Then what do you plan to do once you found Sara's killer Ollie?" she asked as I looked into her eyes. "Are you going to spare him, like you did with Malcolm?" Instintaly I felt a pang in my chest. Not of pain, but of guilt. "Your not a killer anymore Oliver." Laurel said angrily. "But I will do whatever it takes to see to it that my sister's killer is brought to justice. Even if it means it takes killing him to do so."

"Oliver, you've barely had time to mourn the loss of your mother, it's not healthy to keep your emotions bottled up." She said calmly as I felt her hand touch my shoulder. Just as I felt her touch, a sudden wave of fear raced down my spine, and suddenly just like before, for a split second, I saw my reflection standing before me as The Arrow. "Oliver?" Felicity asked in concern. "Are you okay? Talk to me. What's wrong?" "Nothing." I said firmly and shaking my head. "It's nothing, I'm fine."

"Greetings Mr. Queen, so we meet again I supose." I felt my heart stop in my chest at the reconization of the voice on the other end. Slade. "Interesting how you seem to be alone at the moment." Slade said, as I looked around in a panic. _How did he know where I was? _"What's going on?" I asked, keeping my voice calm and collected. "How do you know I'm alone?" "Simple." Suddenly Slade's voice seem to echo, and I felt a wave of fear run through me. "I'm behind you."

"Stop this Slade. Stop with the games already." "Why would I stop Oliver? I find it quite enjoyable watching you suffer." Suddenly a jolt of pain shot through me as I was knocked off my feet. My phone flew from my hand as I hit the ground. "Miss me kid?" I shot to my feet, and aimed a trick arrow at Slade and fired. The arrow shot through the air like a speeding bullet, but it didn't hit him. "You going to have to try a lot harder then that Arrow." Suddenly there was another voice approaching, as the Dark Archer suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Malcolm." I growled. "Your supossed to be dead." "Guess you underestemated my abilities Oliver."

I knew I was outnumbered, but I wasn't about to go down without a fight. Trying to hold my own against both of them wasn't easy as the numbers game now began to catch up with me. I felt a huge blast of pain shoot through me as I felt one of Slade's fist connect, hitting me in the side. I could feel and hear my ribs being broken, cracked and shattered on the impact as I hit the ground. Struggling to move and breathe from the pain, I still managed to reach for another trick arrow, but just as I had done so, a wave of pain shot through my arm as I felt Malcolm's foot stomp it hard, stoping me from moving.

"It's over Oliver." "What now?" I managed weakly gritting my teeth in pain. "You going to kill me now?" "Not just yet kid." Came Slade's voice. Just as I was about to reply, I felt everything around me suddenly growing dim as I began to lose consciousness from the pain that was ravaging through me. "No mercy kid." was the last thing I heard from Slade as darkness enveloped me and I passed out.

**NOW...**

**Chapter 3 - Twenty-Two **

**{Oliver's POV}**

My vision was blurry as I opened my eyes. It felt like I was looking underwater, and I knew right away I was drugged. "Good to see your awake kid." Distorinted from the pain that was still ravaging through my body, I could bearly make out Slade's form as he came near me. "Now the fun can begin." "What the hell are you talking about?" I managed weakly. "You'll see soon kid, and so will your friends." A shaky breath escaped my throat as I braced myself for the pain that was to come. After struggling for five years in hell on Lian Yu, I was no stranger to pain or touture. "I'm amazed that you've come this far actually Oliver, and yet you still haven't managed to beat me yet." I heard Malcolm's voice, and let out a low growl. "Don't worry kid, it will be slow and painful." Said Slade.

"Your a psychopath!" I yelled angrily at Malcolm. "Tommy's dead, because of you!" "My son is dead of his own accord." He replied coldly. "I had nothing do with that." "Liar!" I yelled as I tried to move despite the pain ravaging through my body. I looked up and realized that I was being suspended in the air, with my arms wrapped in thick silver chains. "You destroyed innocent people's lives that night in the Glades!" I shouted. "Over five hundred people died!" "And who's fault is that Mr. Queen?" Malcolm said as he came over to me and tugged tightly on the chains that held my arms up. "Your the Arrow. Starling's self-proclaimed protector aren't you? Where were you that night when the city needed you the most? When my son needed you? Where were you Oliver? Huh? Where were you?"

I didn't answer. Knowing that I had failed that night, still haunted me. Knowing that I had failed Tommy that night was still eating away at me. Although we had finally made amends with each other in his final moments, it still hurt knowing that my best friend, who I had always thought of as a brother was gone, and I couldn't save him. "What was that? Got nothing to say Oliver? I wonder what your sister would think of this if she found out your little secret hmm? I wonder what she would say, if she knew you were the reason that Tommy was dead because you couldn't save him." "Leave Thea out of this!" I yelled angrily as my voice echoed around me. "Well guess, we'll find out in a mere matter of moments now just how Thea will react, as will the rest of the world."

**Flashback - Twenty-One years Ago...**

_It was a cold day, and not a cloud was seen in the sky for miles. I heaved a sigh as I walked behind my father though the cemetary. "Oliver, why don't you go and see how Tommy's doing?" My father said to me as he looked over at me. "I'm going to have a talk with Malcolm alright?" I nodded and slowly made my way over toward Tommy. "It'll be okay Tommy." I said softly, unsure of what to really say. "She's in a better place now." "It's not good enough Ollie," Tommy said as his blue eyes turned toward me. "I need her here with me. Her place is with me and dad." I nodded slowly and gave him a hug. "I understand." I said softly. "If you ever need to talk, you know I'm always here for you." I saw Tommy's face light up slightly as he smiled. "Thanks Ollie." _

My mind drifted out of the memory, and I knew I had to find some way to get out of this. I wasn't going to lose anyone else. Despite the pain that was still ravaging through my body, due to my injuries, I knew that I had to figure out something before it was too late. Suddenly a flash of bright white light was shot at my face, nearly blinding me. Grimacing in pain and trying to shield my eyes from the light, I could see Malcolm now walking toward me. "Why are you doing this?" I asked with a hiss of pain. "Do you have some sort of a grudge against me too?" "I'm not the one you should be worrying about Oliver." Was all I heard him say, and a cold wave of fear ran through me. _Oh shit! _I thought trying to fight back a wave of panic, as a wave of pain from my injured ribs slammed through me with each movement I made, and with each heartbeat, I could feel my my chest starting to tighten up with agony.

I looked over at Malcolm again, and asked, "What do you mean your not the only one I should be worrying about?" "I'm not the enemy Oliver." "The hell your not." I growled in both pain and anger. "Your a murderer." "And your no different then me," Malcolm spat out with anger rising in his voice. "Your a murderer too Oliver." "Not anymore." I said as a pang of guilt shot through me. "Not since Tommy's death. I'm not the same killer that I used to be anymore."

Malcolm gave me one last glance, and immediatly I could see the hurt fill up in his eyes. Tommy was his only son, and even now as I looked into his hurtful eyes at the mention of Tommy's name, a surge of anger flowed through me like a raging sea. "Don't give me that pitiful look." I said softly trying to keep the anger out of my voice as I kept it low so only Malcolm could hear me. "You never gave a damn about Tommy and now your feeling sorry for yourself because he's dead? Pathetic." A shot full of pain ran through me as Malcolm punched me hard across the face, and my vision immediately went blurry for a split second. "How dare you say that about my son." He spat angrily as my vision slowly returned to normal. "I gave everything up for Tommy when his mother died." "You left him alone." I growled in anger. "I left to protect him." Malcolm replied back with a growl. "My family and I looked after him. We made sure that he had someone that would be there for him." I said. "Why weren't you?"

I tried to hold back a scream of pain as the sound a whip snapped in the air across my back. As If I didn't have enough scars already. I looked over and saw Slade handing Malcolm the long black whip which was etched all over with tiny thorns, while Slade pulled out his gleaming silver sword, still stained with my mother's blood on it. "What do you plan on doing with me? Killing me in front of everyone? Is that your plan, huh Slade?" "Killng you would be too easy kid." He replied as he held his sword up to my neck. I flinched as he gently ran it down my chest and stomach, while slightly piercing my skin at the same time. "No, I plan on making you suffer, the same way you made me suffer. The look of seeing every last person you care about as the draw their final breath, that is what will kill you. Your mother was just the tip of the iceberg Oliver. Who is next that will be your decision."

"The past is in the past Slade." I growled in anger. "Let it go, Shado's death was not my fault, it was Anthony Ivo's. He's the one that pulled the trigger on her." "And yet you were the one who made that descision because you cared more for Sara then you did for her!" Slade yelled out in anger as he looked over at Malcolm and once again the sound of the whip snapped in the air as it crashed down on my back. I squinted in pain and held back a cry of pain as sharp thorns dug into my skin. "You may not be the one that pulled the trigger kid, but you might as well have been." Slade said softly, as the cracking sound of the whip echoed again, and into my skin again, this time piercing my injured side, which I couldn't ignore as I let out a scream of agony.

"Let's see how long it takes for you to break kid." Slade replied softly gently piercing the blade into my shoulder blade, which caused me to cry out, as the whip pierced my body again. The torture went on over and over. Back and forth from blade to whip. How long it lasted for, I really didn't have much of a clue, but one thing I was certain of, was that I was tortured at least twenty two times, before they finally gave up and stopped. Just as I was about to lose consciousness, I heard Slade's voice gently whisper, "It's over kid."

**TOO BE CONTINUED...Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Talk about intense! Will Oliver be able to come back from this? Who will Slade target next? Will Malcolm finally make ameds for all that he's done? All will be revealed soon, so keep an eye out. Chapter 4 will be coming soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Arrow or any of the characters in any way just the storyline. Everything else but that is owned strictly by DC comics, and the CW. Please enjoy, and please leave postive commets only thank you! This will also be my take on season 3.**

_Italics - unlined = Oliver's Flashbacks _

_**bold italics = Oliver Hallucinating **_

**"**_**My name is Oliver Queen. After five years in hell, I have come home with only one goal: to save my city. Now others have joined my crusade, to them I'm Oliver Queen. To the rest of Starling city, I am someone else. I am... something else.**_**" **

**Previously on Arrow: **Good to see your awake kid." Distorinted from the pain that was still ravaging through my body, I could bearly make out Slade's form as he came near me. "Now the fun can begin." "What the hell are you talking about?" I managed weakly. "You'll see soon kid, and so will your friends." A shaky breath escaped my throat as I braced myself for the pain that was to come.

_It was a cold day, and not a cloud was seen in the sky for miles. I heaved a sigh as I walked behind my father though the cemetary. "Oliver, why don't you go and see how Tommy's doing?" My father said to me as he looked over at me. "I'm going to have a talk with Malcolm alright?" I nodded and slowly made my way over toward Tommy. "It'll be okay Tommy." I said softly, unsure of what to really say. "She's in a better place now." "It's not good enough Ollie," Tommy said as his blue eyes turned toward me. "I need her here with me. Her place is with me and dad." I nodded slowly and gave him a hug. "I understand." I said softly. "If you ever need to talk, you know I'm always here for you." I saw Tommy's face light up slightly as he smiled. "Thanks Ollie." _

My mind drifted out of the memory, and I knew I had to find some way to get out of this. I wasn't going to lose anyone else. Despite the pain that was still ravaging through my body, due to my injuries, I knew that I had to figure out something before it was too late. Suddenly a flash of bright white light was shot at my face, nearly blinding me. Gimacing in pain and trying to shield my eyes from the light, I could see Malcolm now walking toward me. "Why are you doing this?" I asked with a hiss of pain. "Do you have some sort of a grudge against me too?" "I'm not the one you should be worrying about Oliver."

I looked over at Malcolm again, and asked, "What do you mean your not the only one I should be worrying about?" "I'm not the enemy Oliver." "The hell your not." I growled in both pain and anger. "Your a murderer." "And your no different then me," Malcolm spat out with anger rising in his voice. "Your a murderer too Oliver." "Not anymore." I said as a pang of guilt shot through me. "Not since Tommy's death. I'm not the same killer that I used to be anymore."

Malcolm gave me one last glance, and immediatly I could see the hurt fill up in his eyes. Tommy was his only son, and even now as I looked into his hurtful eyes at the mention of Tommy's name, a surge of anger flowed through me like a raging sea. "Don't give me that pittiful look." I said softly trying to keep the anger out of my voice as I kept it low so only Malcolm could hear me. "You never gave a damn about Tommy and now your feeling sorry for yourself because he's dead? Pathetic." A shot full of pain ran through me as Malcolm punched me hard across the face, and my vision immediatly went blurry for a split second. "How dare you say that about my son." He spat angrily as my vision slowly returned to normal. "I gave everything up for Tommy when his mother died." "You left him alone." I growled in anger. "I left to protect him." Malcolm replied back with a growl. "My family and I looked after him. We made sure that he had someone that would be there for him." I said. "Why weren't you?"

"What do you plan on doing with me? Killing me in front of everyone? Is that your plan, huh Slade?" "Killng you would be too easy kid." He replied as he held his sword up to my neck. I flinched as he gently ran it down my chest and stomach, while slightly piercing my skin at the same time. "No, I plan on making you suffer, the same way you made me suffer. The look of seeing every last person you care about as the draw their final breath, that is what will kill you. Your mother was just the tip of the iceberg Oliver. Who is next that will be your decision."

"The past is in the past Slade." I growled in anger. "Let it go, Shado's death was not my fault, it was Anthony Ivo's. He's the one that pulled the trigger on her." "And yet you were the one who made that descision because you cared more for Sara then you did for her!" Slade yelled out in anger as he looked over at Malcolm and once again the sound of the whip snapped in the air as it crashed down on my back. I squinted in pain and held back a cry of pain as sharp thorns dug into my skin. "You may not be the one that pulled the trigger kid, but you might as well have been." Slade said softly, as the cracking sound of the whip echoed again, and into my skin again, this time piercing my injured side, which I couldn't ignore as I let out a scream of agony.

"Let's see how long it takes for you to break kid." Slade replied softly gently piercing the blade into my shoulder blade, which caused me to cry out, as the whip pierced my body again. The torture went on over and over. Back and forth from blade to whip. How long it lasted for, I really didn't have much of a clue, but one thing I was certain of, was that I was tortured at least twenty two times, before they finally gave up and stopped. Just as I was about to lose consciousness, I heard Slade's voice gently whisper, "It's over kid."

**NOW...**

**Chapter 4 - Broken Arrow**

**{Oliver's POV}**

**{Flashback - Twenty-One years ago}**

_"Ollie, come on! Let's go!" "Tommy, wait!" I called as I ran after him. "Don't go so fast!" Tommy laughed in his Little John costume as he taunted, "What? Did I just hear that Little John is actually winning against Robin Hood?" "In your dreams." I replied with a laugh. "Robin Hood's the best. When I grow up, I'm going to be just like him, and help save people just like he did." _

I moaned in pain as I drifted out of the flashback and back to reality. I don't how long I had been chained up, or how many times I had passed out from the pain, but I didn't care. All I could think about at that moment, was getting back to my sister, and saving what was left of my family and my City. _**"You'll never win, you know." **_I suddenly heard a voice speaking to me, and as I turned toward the voice, I was sure at that exact moment that I was hallucinating. It was me as the Arrow. _How is this possible? _I thought. _What the hell is happening to me? __**"Sooner or later, you'll have to make a choice." **_He said as he walked over toward me. **"**_**Keep being the way you are, weak. Defeated. Or become strong again, by becoming the killer that you hold inside." **_

"I'm not that person anymore." I managed weakly. _**"Why not?" **_He taunted. _**"Didn't you once say that you wanted to become like Robin Hood when you were a child? To make a difference? Help save people?" **_"Robin Hood never killed any innocent people!" I shouted as a fury of anger overtook me. The Arrow laughed as he tugged on the chains that held my arms up and I held back a cry of pain. _**"Innocent people? You honestly think that the people you killed were innocent?" **_"Tommy was innocent, as was my mother, my father, and Sara." I replied. "None of them deserved to die, and because of their deaths, that is something that I have to live with for the rest of my life."

_**"What about Malcolm Merlyn?"**_ The Arrow asked_**. "Don't you want him dead for what he put your family through? For what he did to Tommy by abandoning him?" **_I didn't answer. Then again, what was I going to say? I was staring at myself as the Arrow. He tugged on the chains again that held my arms up and once again I held back a cry of pain. **"**_**Talk about pathetic. You can't even fight back now. No wonder you became such a weakling." **_He said with a serious tone. _**"You can't even fight against yourself. What are you going to do if the city somehow discovers your identity? Me?" "What's the matter? Not going to answer?" **_He asked mockingly.

Suddenly I heard a door opening, and as I turned my head toward the sound, I saw Slade walking into the room, followed by Malcolm. "Oh shit." I mumbled softly to myself. "Well, guess your a lot tougher then I originally thought kid." Said Slade as I heard him walking closer toward me. "Guess we're going to have put the torture on a much higher scale now." I was about to respond, when suddenly a familliar voice called out to me. _**"I didn't have to give up my life for you you know." **_I turned toward the voice, and felt my heart stop beating for an instant. "Dad?" _**"Maybe I should've done the whole world a favor by killing you instead. Shooting your god-damn brains out instead of mine." **__A cold shiver ran down my spine as I thought back to that day, where I had whitnessed my father shooting himself, before I had landed on Lian Yu._

_**"You just had to go out and be the big bad hero didn't you Ollie?" **__"No." I mumbled to myself weakly as I reconized the next voice speaking to me, which of course was my best friend Tommy. He was wearing the same outfit he had died in, with the steele bar still lodged in his stomach. __**"Maybe the world would be better off without you around." **_He continued. _**" I'm sure Thea could get along fine without you." **_"Tommy," I mumbled in a weakened voice. "Don't...Please..." I waited and braced myself for the pain that was to come, and when nothing happened, I slowly opened my eyes to now see my mother standing before me, still wearing the same outfit she wore when she died, and blood still pouring out of her chest from the stab wound.

"No." I begged. "Please not again." _**"Why didn't you save me Oliver?" **_She asked with a hint of disdain in her voice. _**"Some hero you are. You just did nothing as Slade killed me. Do you have any idea what it feels like to have a cold steele blade cut through you like that?" **_"Please." I begged. "Not this." _**"Then let me show you." **_I watched as mom took out Slade's blade, the one that he had killed her with, which was still covered in her blood. _**"You're not a hero Oliver."**_ She said coldly, _**"And you are certaintly not my son." **_I cried out in pain as the blade pierced my chest, and for a second, I couldn't breathe.

Sharp waves of agony shot through me with each breathe I took. I had felt pain before, but not like this. It was both physical pain as well as emotional pain at the same time. _Was this really what my friends and family thought of me? Was I really a faliure? _Suddenly my mind drifted towards Felicity, Diggle, Roy, Laurel, and Thea. The ones I cared about that were still alive. If they were here, I knew what they would say to me.

"Don't give up Oliver."

"You're not a faliure, you're a hero."

"You can beat this."

As I looked down expecting to see Slade's sword sticking out of my chest, I realized there was nothing there. The pain was still there, but there was no sign of a wound anywhere. _**"How dare you do this Oliver!" **_I heard Sara's voice, and once again felt a cold shiver run down my spine. She was still in her Black Canary outfit, but with arrows lodged in her chest, and a bleeding gash running down the side of her head. _**"How could you just let me die like that?!" **_She screamed at me, as she wacked me in the face. "Sara, I'm sorry." I said softly. "I didn't mean for this to happen to you." "Now I know why I always hated you Oliver." She said with a hint of anger as she hit me across the face again. I coughed and could immediatly taste blood in my mouth as I tried to speak. "Sara, please stop." I begged. _**"Oh, now you want to apologise huh? for letting me die?! and for letting Laurel take my place?!" **_Another shot of pain to the head nearly knocked me unconcious. _What was I going to say now? It was the truth. I had been there, then I could've saved Sara._ Suddenly, an overwhelming wave of darkness threatened to engulf me as I fought the urge to pass out.

A huge crash nearby shook the facility, nearly causing Malcolm and Slade to fall over. "What the hell?" Slade wondered aloud in anger. "Oh, sorry. Did We just crash your party?" Roy asked with a sarcastic laugh. "Get them!" Slade shouted angrily as Malcolm moved in for the attack. Roy fied a few arrows at Malcolm, which was of no use. "Going to have to try harder then that kid." Malcolm taunted. "Dig, Get Oliver!" Roy ordered as he fought off against Malcolm. Once the fight was over, and They managed to get to Oliver, Diggle made a shocking discovery. "Did you get him?" came Felicity's voice over the headset around Diggle's head. "What is it?" Roy asked softly, pulling back his red hood. "What's wrong?" "Diggle?" Felicity sounded worried now, obvious by the lack of silence. "Are you guys okay? What happened? Did you get Oliver? Somebody answer me!" Diggle checked Oliver's pulse and his heartbeat, and to his complete horror, there was none. "Felicity, Oliver's not breathing!"

**TOO BE CONTINUED...Chapter 5 coming soon. Wil Oliver survive? Stay tuned to find out. Ra's Al Ghul makes his appearance in the next chapter. What does he have planned for Oliver? **


End file.
